Quoi qu'il en coûte
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: Dans un monde où l'humanité en est réduite à son état le plus sauvage, un jeune homme va devoir faire un choix... Suite à un accident, Dante va devoir quitter sa vie de militaire pour se lancer sur les routes à la recherche de son passé oublié. Mais dans les temps sombres, où tout n'est que désespoir et mort, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se tourner vers la lumière ?
1. Introduction

Hello les gens \Ô0Ô/ ! :)  
Me revoilà - ENFIN - après cette année de silence sur le site (navrée si quelques personnes ayant suivi mes histoires passent par là, sachez juste que je n'ai pas publié mais que j'ai avancé pour certaines ^^'), avec cette nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue après une discussion avec ma mécréante attitrée (j'ai nommée Lady-Elaewen *publicité :P* allez voir ses histoires si vous aimez le yaoi, elles piquent à mort ! ;) )  
En bref, voilà, un crossover entre TLOU et DmC, une petite idée de rien du tout qui s'est muée en un truc vachement plus colossal puisque j'ai des idées à gogo :D

Ce prologue est juste une mise en place du passé de Dante qui a passé son enfance (ou du moins une partie importante) dans un orphelinat militaire qui les formait à tuer. J'ai donc trouvé sympa l'idée de mettre ça en avant en énumérant des règles que les soldats ont à respecter en faisant des petits flashbacks de ce qui a un rapport avec... après je compte sur vous pour me dire si ça passe ou si c'est archi nul x)

**_Warning : cette histoire sera un shonen-ai qui se transformera peut être en yaoi (à voir avec mon humeur et l'avancée de l'histoire xD). Donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin._**

_Enjoy,_

**...**

_Inspirer, expirer…_

_Ne jamais réfléchir, protéger ce qu'il nous reste… quoi qu'il en coûte._

_Obéir aux règles…_

_Obéir aux lois du nouveau monde._

…

_**Règle première :**_

_**L'obéissance est le premier devoir du subordonné.**_

_Il doit être plus de midi à présent, un soleil de plomb écrase le jeune garçon qui se tient debout, le dos bien droit et l'arme en joue. Il transpire à grosse gouttes dans son uniforme intégral, protégeant mains, poignets, pieds et chevilles des morsures potentielles, mais il ne s'en soucie pas, et chasse juste d'un geste rapide de la main les quelques gouttes qui perlent à son front._

_Dans la rue en face de lui, une foule grouillante s'amasse._

_A mesure qu'ils approchent, le garçon finit par entendre leurs cris. Certains expriment une terreur sans nom, un appel à l'aide vers les forces militaires qui leur font face, d'autres sont hystériques et n'ont plus qu'un seul sens : la bestialité, la faim, et la violence._

_Dans les rangs bien ordonnés en ligne derrière les barricades tout le monde s'agite, l'attente commence, et la peur monte. Pour la majorité des jeunes présents, c'est ici une première confrontation avec les infectés._

_Un des murs de la zone voisine n'a pas tenu et les habitants ont été décimés, grossissant ainsi les rangs de l'ennemi._

_Il peut à présent distinguer les visages des gens arrivant en premier vers eux, il remarque même une jeune femme portant dans ses bras un enfant ensanglanté. Cette vision lui donne envie de vomir alors que la fille pousse des cris de détresse en serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras._

_Il resserre les mains sur son arme afin d'arrêter le tremblement qui les agite à présent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé assister à une scène pareille de sa vie._

_Ces gens sont des survivants, ils ne sont pas infectés… pas encore._

_Un peu plus loin derrière, un homme est plaqué violemment au sol par un vieillard infecté qui se jette à son visage pour mordre. Son cri se termine dans un gargouillement terrible alors que d'autres créatures se rassemblent autour de lui pour le dévorer._

_Le jeune garçon lutte contre l'envie de fermer les yeux, de crier à ces gens de ne pas approcher, de s'enfuir ailleurs… mais il n'en a pas le droit._

_Le gradé les a briefés avant de partir en mission : on leur a ordonné de nettoyer cette zone de la ville à la bordure de la zone de quarantaine. Aucun rescapé ne doit être amené dans la zone, les gens ayant été exposés trop longtemps à l'extérieur représentant un danger potentiel trop élevé._

_N'épargner personne avait été le mot d'ordre de la réunion._

_Alors, avec une lenteur terrifiante, il voit la main de son chef d'unité se lever. Puis, pendant une fraction de seconde, tout semble s'assourdir autour de lui, un silence terrifiant s'installe, et la main s'abat presque violemment vers le sol._

_Les détonations sont assourdissantes autour du garçon, mais avec un léger temps de retard, il commence lui aussi le massacre. Il tire presque au hasard dans cette foule dense, touchant des infectés comme des gens sains._

_Plusieurs grenades sont lancées sur les rangs arrières, créant d'immenses nuages de fumée opaque, lui cachant momentanément la vue. Une bruine légère s'abat sur leur unité, mais le garçon ne regarde pas. Il sait qu'il ne pleut pas, qu'un soleil écrasant brille dans le ciel. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher à savoir. Il sait déjà ce que c'est._

_La chaleur qui l'entoure l'engourdit, rend ses mains moites sur son arme, pourtant, il continue d'appuyer sur la gâchette sans relâche_

_On les a formés pour ça…_

_Ne pas réfléchir, obéir aux ordres._

_Tout s'arrête un peu plus tard et le jeune homme peut maintenant voir à travers la fumée._

_Devant eux, s'étend une mer de sang et de membres arrachés…_

_Plusieurs corps gémissent et remuent encore, alors le gradé les envoie faire le tour pour achever les survivants._

_Le garçon marche quelques secondes vers le centre de la rue, enjambant tant bien que mal les cadavres, et finit par entendre des sanglots étouffés. Il se retourne et scrute l'amas sanguinolent._

_Quand il trouve son origine, son cœur se serre et sa gorge se noue._

_La jeune femme est là. Ses jambes ont été fauchées dans une explosion, ne laissant que deux moignons sanglants à partir du genou. Elle se traîne à la force des bras vers le corps de l'enfant enveloppé dans une couverture souillée de sang._

_- Andy, murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par la douleur et l'effort._

_Elle ne cesse de répéter ce nom encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Puis elle stoppe sa litanie pour darder sur le garçon un regard empli de colère, de haine, et de souffrance._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Ce seul mot suffit à lui retourner les entrailles. Il a envie de tomber à genoux, de demander pardon, de pleurer…_

_Mais il n'a pas le droit._

_Alors, avec l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, il lève son bras armé vers elle et tire une seule fois._

_Entre les deux yeux. _

_A présent hanté à jamais par les yeux verts de la jeune femme, il la regarde s'affaisser près du corps du garçonnet, ses longs cheveux roux s'éparpillant autour de son visage comme un halo flamboyant sous le soleil._

_Voilà. _

_Il a quatorze ans, et vient de tuer pour la première fois._

_**Règle deuxième :**_

_**Le subordonné accomplit sa mission avec la volonté de gagner et de vaincre et si nécessaire au péril de sa vie.**_

_Il a seize ans à présent. Totalement essoufflé et tremblant, le jeune homme regarde la porte en bois brut qui le sépare d'une mort certaine. Des coups violents retentissent contre, et des cris inarticulés emplissent la pièce accompagnés de cris de terreur et de souffrance, lui donnant envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre._

_Il reconnaît la voix de son voisin de chambrée, John. _

_Le jeune homme lui a sauvé la vie en le repoussant vers la porte pour l'éloigner, ainsi que Riley._

_Leur unité avait été envoyée dans le centre ville pour chercher des médicaments. La mission s'était bien passée jusqu'au moment du départ. Un claqueur était dissimulé dans la réserve._

_La créature avait bondi sur Joana, lui arrachant la gorge d'un coup de dents tandis que la panique s'emparait du reste de l'équipe._

_Les cris de l'homme infecté avaient rameutés un grand nombre de coureurs qui avaient fini par submerger le groupe. Il aurait fini comme ses camarades si Riley n'était pas intervenu alors qu'un infecté l'avait renversé au sol pour tenter de le mordre. _

_Ils sont à présent tous les deux dans ce réduit, totalement impuissants face à la souffrance de leurs camarades qui se font dévorer petit à petit à quelques mètres d'eux._

_Plusieurs minutes passent dans un silence tendu, seulement troublé par les bruits horribles de mastication des infectés._

_Il va bien falloir qu'on sorte à un moment, finit par murmurer le jeune homme, assis dos au mur, les genoux repliés sur son torse, comme pour se protéger._

_Il regarde la fenêtre d'un œil critique. Ils sont au deuxième étage, mais une jambe cassée est un sort plus enviable qu'un morceau de visage en moins._

_Riley lui lance un regard indéchiffrable, ses cheveux blonds ensanglantés tombant devant ses yeux, avant de se lever sans un mot. Il peut le voir trembler de tous ses membres tandis qu'il prend appui sur ses genoux pour prendre de grandes inspirations._

_- Je… J'ai peur de mourir, finit par confier le blond d'une petite voix ou percent des larmes difficilement contenues._

_Le jeune homme se relève, étonné par la faiblesse apparente de son compagnon d'infortune. Ils ont été formés à accueillir la mort sans peur ou rancœur quelle qu'elle soit._

_Mais le fait est là, l'autre a peur…_

_- Personne ne va mourir, tente le jeune homme en posant une main qu'il veut sécurisante sur l'épaule de son camarade._

_Toute son équipe est déjà morte, complètement décimée, il ne va pas laisser ça arriver encore une fois._

_Il se jure qu'il le protègera. Quoi qu'il en coûte…_

_- On va sortir par cette foutue fenêtre et retourner dans la zone de quarantaine en un seul morceau._

_- Mais la mission- commence Riley en faisant un geste vague de la main vers la porte._

_- Je l'emmerde la mission ! L'interromps le jeune homme en haussant le ton. On ne va pas se sacrifier inutilement !_

_Mais le plus jeune le repousse d'un mouvement d'épaule en reculant de quelques pas._

_- Reste ici, lui ordonne le blond d'un air à présent désespéré. Je vais sortir chercher le sac de médicaments et tu vas profiter de cette diversion pour sortir par la fenêtre et retourner à la base…_

_Il veut rétorquer, se battre, convaincre l'autre qu'il a tort, qu'il est fou. Mais ses récriminations meurent dans sa gorge quand il voit enfin l'épaule de Riley._

_Il peut y distinguer une trace bien nette, un ovale sanguinolent presque parfait. Quelques petites excroissances commencent déjà à grandir là, signe que la maladie progresse._

_Pendant un instant, le souffle lui manque, sa tête lui fait mal et la pièce semble tanguer devant ses yeux. D'un geste brusque, il détourne la tête, incapable de ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qui arrive._

_Il ne veut pas voir ça. Ce n'est pas possible…_

_Mais la dure réalité le rattrape rapidement tandis que son camarade se met à tousser violemment en se tenant l'estomac des deux mains._

_Riley est infecté…_

_- C'est fini pour moi, lance le blond d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur – ou la maladie ? –, le sac n'est pas très loin de la porte. J'ouvre, je l'attrape, et je te le balance._

_Le jeune homme n'arrive pas à se concentrer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette curiosité malsaine, cette envie de demander à Riley quel effet produit le champignon en grossissant dans le cerveau, juste avant de mourir. Pourtant, il sait qu'il n'osera pas demander, que c'est inhumain de penser ça, alors il se tait, et regarde son ami sombrer de plus en plus sans rien dire._

_Il suit le plus jeune qui s'approche de la porte, et juste avant que sa main ne touche le tuyau de fer qui les protège du danger, il l'attrape, forçant ainsi Riley à le regarder._

_- T'es sûr de toi ?_

_Le blond serre la mâchoire en évitant de le regarder en face, puis sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler doucement. Et là, sous ses yeux, il fond en larmes._

_- Non ! Hoquète Riley en tombant à genoux, son visage enfoui dans ses mains tandis que son corps est secoué de sanglots silencieux. Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_Ils restent là quelques minutes de plus, lui ne sachant que faire face à la détresse de son ami. Il veut l'aider, le soulager… le soigner. _

_Mais il ne peut pas._

_Alors il attend que l'autre se calme, qu'il se rende à l'évidence de lui-même, qu'il est condamné à mourir puis à se transformer en monstre avide de chair humaine. Cette pensée lui arrache une grimace douloureuse et ses entrailles se nouent._

_Finalement, Riley se relève, et sans un mot de plus, ouvre la porte._

_Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Les infectés, alertés par le grincement de la porte, se jettent sur les nouveaux arrivants, mais le jeune homme protège le blond du mieux qu'il le peut avec son arme tandis qu'il progresse dans la pièce vers le sac._

_Il finit par l'atteindre, l'attrape, mais un claqueur surgit de derrière un rayon. Sans que Riley ait pu pousser un cri, la bête plante ses dents dans son bras et arrache un morceau de muscle avant de s'attaquer à son visage, le faisant basculer au sol._

_Après avoir assisté à la scène, le jeune homme pousse un cri de colère et de haine mêlés afin d'attirer l'attention du claqueur tout en vidant son chargeur dans le corps du monstre, restant toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte pour protéger sa porte de sortie._

_Au prix d'un effort considérable, le blond donne un coup de pied dans le sac qui s'échoue mollement à quelques centimètres de son camarade qui lui lance un regard d'excuse._

_Le visage du plus jeune à été sévèrement touché, il respire difficilement, laissant seulement échapper des râles inintelligibles. Et avec l'impression de se transformer en bourreau, le jeune homme vise entre ses yeux et tire. Le corps sans vie de son camarade s'effondre en arrière, sa tête heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd, et Riley rejoint finalement le reste de l'équipe sur le sol poisseux de la pharmacie._

_Le jeune homme ramasse le sac peu après, fuyant une nouvelle vague d'infectés déferlant à l'intérieur du commerce. Il part en courant vers la petite fenêtre, se lance en se protégeant le visage de ses bras repliés, et s'enfuit…_

_Il a seize ans, toute son équipe est morte sauf lui. A son retour, on le traite en héros, en rescapé. Mais au fond de lui il se sent souillé, humilié, inutile… parce que les autres sont morts alors que lui n'a rien fait pour les aider._

_Il se jure qu'il ne laissera plus jamais ça se reproduire._

_Il se battra pour sa propre survie, quoi qu'il en coûte._

_Plus personne ne mourra pour le protéger…_

_**Règle troisième :**_

_**Toute personne non vérifiée représente une menace potentielle pour la société, si le subordonné a le moindre soupçon de culpabilité, l'ordre est de tuer par tous les moyens nécessaires.**_

_Une caravane est arrivée dans la matinée, accompagnée de toute une ribambelle de gens. Ce genre d'évènement déclenche un vrai branlebas de combat dans les unités militaires qui doivent encadrer les personnes pour les recenser et les vérifier._

_Il passe donc son temps à expliquer aux gens fatigués qu'il faut encore attendre pour pouvoir ensuite accéder au confort d'une maison et d'un lit après leur long voyage. Certains sont compréhensifs, parfois même craintifs, mais d'autres sont plus égocentrés et énervés._

_Ceux là n'ont pas besoin de plus de quelques coups de poing pour les remettre à leur place._

_La moitié de la journée passe lentement, et il ne reste maintenant plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes quand les problèmes commencent._

_Deux personnes consécutives sont contrôlées positives aux virus puis emmenées pour être exécutées._

_Le gradé s'impatiente, attrape une petite fille et la teste brutalement pour la découvrir positive elle aussi. Sans plus de sommation, il sort son arme et abat la fillette. Sa mère hurle comme une possédée, retenue avec peine par d'autres gens qui regardent la scène avec crainte._

_Sous les yeux choqués du jeune soldat, personne ne crie ou ne se rebelle contre ça, tout le monde se soumet._

_Il peut apercevoir le gouverneur arriver d'un pas pressé pour parler avec son supérieur d'un air renfrogné. _

_Abattre des civils infectés en public n'était pas autorisé. On laisse toujours le temps aux familles de se dire adieu, sinon une guerre civile se déclencherait rapidement et dévasterait la zone de quarantaine. Le jeune homme ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec les arguments du gouverneur, malgré son dégoût pour l'homme._

_On n'abat pas les gens de cette manière, ils n'étaient pas des animaux…_

_Mais à sa grande surprise le gradé hausse le ton et le gouverneur semble rentrer la tête dans ses épaules et se tasser. Puis il hoche finalement la tête sèchement avant de repartir à pas rapides._

_Quelques secondes passent dans un silence de mort, puis son supérieur se tourne vers les soldats en faction avant de leur ordonner de tuer tout le reste des civils._

_Ils représentent un trop grand danger d'après lui, ainsi qu'une perte de temps._

_Les gens commencent à crier au scandale, qu'on les laisse alors repartir et tenter leur chance dehors, mais on ne leur laisse pas le choix._

_Le jeune homme assiste à la scène, impuissant, et se détourne quand les premiers coups de feu retentissent._

…

_Un massacre, voilà ce que c'est._

_A dix-huit ans, il comprend enfin que le système entier est pourri de l'intérieur. Le gouvernement existe, mais contrôlé minutieusement par l'armée._

_Il le comprend maintenant… que les soldats ont tous les droits dans ce monde de fous._

_On vous protège, vous nous obéissez sans poser de questions._

_Les monstres, c'est nous…_


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite, un petit tour dans le quotidien de Dante avant que l'action ne prenne plus d'ampleur et que tout parte en cacahuète x)  
Bref, je mets juste ce petit mot pour vous prévenir que le yaoi ne prendra pas place entre Dante et Vergil (car même si je ne suis pas vraiment contre ce pairing, je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à exprimer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué dans mes écrits pour développer une relation amoureuse entre eux xD), ce sera avec un personnage tout droit sorti de mon cerveau :)  
Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu (ça aise à booster la créativité xD)  
Bonne lecture,

Shauny.

_**...**_

Une vie terne, sans relief. Un quotidien incertain, une survie constante.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie depuis que ce foutu champignon avait muté pour pouvoir infecter les êtres humains. Une vraie petite saloperie ce cordyceps.

Pourtant quand il y pensait, c'était pas grand-chose… un tout petit parasite de rien du tout qui réussit à transformer n'importe qui en mort vivant, en monstre.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues désertes, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. Tout était calme, il pouvait même entendre le chant de quelques oiseaux un peu plus loin dans les arbres. La vie commençait à revenir dans les rues, signe que les infectés se faisaient plus rares dans cette partie de la ville.

Et à cet instant, pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa aller à espérer que leur calvaire allait toucher à sa fin. A peine un instant, puis il se remit en marche, les mains dans les poches, suivit de près par son camarade.

- Tu rêves Dante ? L'interpella ce dernier en le dépassant légèrement.

Un sourire sarcastique flottait sur ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard de biais.

- Non, répondit le soldat en se renfrognant légèrement. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, son acolyte marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et continua de marcher à côté de lui pendant quelque temps.

- Dis, t'as l'intention de faire quoi toi demain ? Continua-t-il finalement, alors qu'un air plus enjoué prenait place sur son visage. C'est notre journée de permission, autant s'amuser un peu, non ?

Un rire ironique le secoua et Dante adressa un sourire de connivence au jeune homme tout en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

- Comme quoi, retourner dans le bar où tu m'avais emmené la dernière fois ? Interrogea-t-il l'autre en allumant son briquet du coup sec. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais pas parlé d'une fille la semaine dernière ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Daisy… Donna ?

- Dahlia, compléta son partenaire en jetant un regard sceptique à la cigarette que Dante tenait serrée entre ses dents. T'arrives à les trouver où ? C'est quasiment impossible de s'en procurer… ou alors ça coûte bonbon…

- J'ai mon réseau, rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte. Pourquoi Jack, t'en veux une ?

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers son binôme tout en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette vers son visage, le faisant tousser.

- Ah, non merci, hoqueta ce dernier en chassant la fumée de sa main. Je tiens pas à me ruiner la santé avec ces saloperies. Déjà qu'on risque notre peau tous les jours en allant dehors, je préfère vivre le plus longtemps possible moi. Survivre à l'extérieur, pour ensuite se tuer en fumant ça… je trouve ça idiot.

A ces mots, le brun leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant pour regarder aux alentours.

- Ça tombe bien, j't'en aurais pas donné de toute façon, répondit Dante en enfonçant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

Un soupir blasé lui répondit, et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Ils passèrent devant la Massachusetts State House et s'engagèrent dans Beacon Street plongés dans un silence confortable, surveillant leur environnement d'un œil alerte en cas d'attaque d'infectés ou de bandits.

Ils faisaient un tour de patrouille après tout, autant bien faire leur boulot.

Le Boston Common arriva rapidement en vue, et ils longèrent la forêt luxuriante qui s'y était développée, continuant leur avancée.

- Et donc ? Commença Dante en se retournant pour marcher à reculons pour faire face à Jack. Cette fille, Delia-

- Dahlia, corrigea à nouveau le plus âgé en secouant la tête.

- Oui, Dahlia, reprit le brun en faisant une grimace ennuyée. Tu m'avais dis que t'allais te la faire la semaine dernière, vous avez conclu alors ?

- Non, pas encore, soupira Jack en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtains, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Elle résiste à mes techniques de drague, mais ça devrait pas tarder.

- Bien sûr, ironisa le brun dans une fausse quinte de toux.

- C'est ça, marre toi va, rétorqua son compagnon en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans le bras. Mais tu la verrais, mec ! Elle a une paire de melons à tomber par terre, et ses jambes interminables…

- Ok, j'ai pas besoin des détails, l'interrompit Dante en levant les mains pour faire signe à son ami de se taire.

- Ouais, fais semblant de pas t'y intéresser, tiens, répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Mais de nous deux, c'est quand même toi qui les aligne le plus.

- Justement ! Appuya le plus jeune en pointant un doigt victorieux vers son camarade. La preuve que je suis pas en manque au point de te demander des détails sur ta vie sexuelle !

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Jack accéléra la marche afin de se retrouver juste en face de Dante qui marchait toujours à reculons, regardant de temps en temps où il allait.

- Et le pire c'est qu'elles demandent toujours après toi quand on les croise dans les bars, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé avant de laisser son regard dévier vers le sud. Tu dois vraiment pas être humain…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elles n'apprécient pas seulement mon sens brillant de la conversation ? Ironisa le brun en se retournant.

- Mec, ça va faire huit ans que je te connais, je le saurais si t'avais un sens brillant de la conversation ! Rétorqua le plus vieux dans un rire en passant un bras autour des épaules de son équipier. Elles en ont après tes bijoux de famille, mon vieux, c'est tout !

Arrivés à un carrefour, ils continuèrent de longer le parc, obligés de faire le tour pour terminer leur patrouille. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans Arlington Street d'un bon pas, voulant rentrer dans la zone de quarantaine avant que la nuit tombe.

Légèrement distrait par le calme de leur ronde, Dante laissa errer son regard sur les maisons en briques rouges qui défilaient à leur droite. La plupart étaient détruites, et la végétation commençait à réclamer ses droits à l'intérieur des étages. Le jeune homme aperçut même un arbre qui transperçait le plancher pour s'étendre au premier d'une maison, une de ses branches crevant une fenêtre.

Le spectacle, ainsi baigné dans la luminosité crépusculaire, était plutôt beau à regarder. Même si ça renvoyait à la décadence de l'espèce humaine.

Ils avaient été chassés de leurs foyers, obligés de les abandonner au bon vouloir de la nature qui commençait à en effacer toute trace.

Selon Dante, la vie était vraiment une pute de première catégorie… la leur du moins.

- Tu savais qu'ils ont l'intention d'organiser la projection d'un film demain soir ? Interrogea Jack tandis qu'il scrutait une ruelle, vérifiant que personne ne se cachait derrière les carcasses rouillées des voitures qui obstruaient la route. Ils ont mis la main sur des vieilles bandes pendant le dernier raid loin de la zone.

- Un film ? Répéta le jeune soldat en levant un sourcil. J'en ai entendu parler, mais j'en ai jamais vus.

- Ça te dirait d'y aller ?

A ces mots, Dante s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son ami, une moue narquoise étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils.

- C'est une proposition de rendez-vous ? Taquina-t-il son équipier alors qu'un air vicieux prenait place sur son visage. J'pensais pas que t'étais de ce bord là Jacky.

Mais au lieu de retirer ses paroles tout de suite, ou d'envoyer le brun paître, l'autre lui répondit seulement par un haussement d'épaules alors qu'un air ironique s'installait sur son visage.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en s'approchant de Dante pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules avec lenteur. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de cette nana que je voudrais me faire il y a même pas dix minutes… c'est une couverture, en réalité, c'est de toi dont je rêve la nuit…

Le jeune soldat se libéra de son camarade d'un mouvement d'épaule alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire de gorge.

- T'es vraiment une banane, marmonna ensuite Jack en poussant la tête de Dante sur le côté en guise de récrimination.

- Et toi t'as vraiment des expressions de merde, rétorqua le jeune homme en écrasant son mégot sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

Un rire le secoua tandis que son équipier lui faisait un doigt pour toute réponse. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la repéra. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant, elle devait être sortie d'une des maisons sans qu'il ne la voit. Mais à présent, une femme infectée marchait au milieu de la rue, leur tournant le dos, déambulant de sa marche chaloupée et inégale. Elle était presque nue, seulement cachée par quelques restes d'une robe noire, laissant sa peau striée de veines foncées apparaître, déformée hideusement par des excroissances provoquées par le champignon. Doucement, presque délicatement, il sortit son arme et enleva la sécurité qui produisit un petit cliquetis.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à prévenir son équipier lorsqu'il remarqua un bruit de fond, comme un râle continu. Un claquement incessant, presque inaudible…

Et c'est en se tournant vers Jack qu'il aperçut le claqueur qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui avachi contre un mur dans la ruelle qu'ils passaient. Sans faire un bruit, Dante tendit une main vers son partenaire, paume en avant en signe d'arrêt, afin d'attirer son attention. Quand l'autre le remarqua, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le plus jeune lui fit signe de se taire avant de pointer le claqueur du menton.

Jack lui indiqua qu'il avait compris d'un mouvement de tête tout en s'accroupissant pour se dissimuler derrière la voiture qui les séparait de la ruelle. Dante rangea son arme dans son holster et sortit son couteau de chasse glissé dans sa chaussure, regardant la lumière se refléter sur le tranchant avec une révérence presque religieuse.

Toujours sans un mot, il fit signe à Jack de rester là en indiquant la rue qui s'ouvrait devant eux d'un geste vague.

_Tu surveilles la rue pendant que je m'en charge._

Son équipier opina du chef et Dante se mit en marche, les genoux fléchis, avançant à pas mesurés, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui aurait pu ameuter le claqueur. Il repéra une bouteille en verre dans une benne et la ramassa lentement.

Tout allait se passer très vite, et il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

A mesure qu'il avançait, le jeune homme put distinguer le visage de l'homme qui se tenait là, tressautant de temps à autre de manière spasmodique. Il n'en restait plus rien d'humain, sa tête était totalement déformée, mangée par le champignon qui avait grossit de plus en plus. Il ne restait plus que la mâchoire et les dents, plus d'yeux ni de cheveux, ou même d'oreilles…

En bandant ses muscles en vue de la confrontation qui allait suivre, Dante lança de toutes ses forces la bouteille contre le mur du fond de la ruelle attirant brutalement l'attention du monstre qui sembla se mettre en marche, comme une machine.

Dans un cri rauque, il se précipita vers le mur, tournant ainsi le dos au jeune soldat qui profita de ce moment pour se jeter sur lui. La créature fût projetée contre le mur, sa tête heurtant violemment les briques rouges et Dante appuya son avant-bras sur le haut du dos du claqueur afin de l'empêcher de se retourner.

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, devenu naturel après toutes les heures d'entraînements qu'ils avaient subit, il planta la lame de son couteau à la base du cou de l'infecté, en plein dans le cerveau, tranchant le parasite qui le maintenait en vie.

Après plusieurs spasmes, le claqueur finit par se détendre sous lui, comme une poupée de chiffon tandis qu'un dernier râle sortait de sa gorge. Avec une moue dégoûtée, le soldat délogea sa lame d'un coup sec, laissant le cadavre s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il contempla quelques instants la scène, le corps déformé du claqueur étendu face contre terre au milieu des poubelles.

C'est à ce moment là que les questions l'assaillirent. Le jeune homme avait toujours détesté ça… il n'aimait pas tuer, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire. A chaque fois, il se perdait à imaginer la vie que devait avoir eue la personne qu'il avait tuée avant qu'elle n'ait été infectée par le cordyceps.

Cet homme avait-il toujours de la famille vivante qui le pleurait ? Etait-il mort rapidement ? Avait-il souffert lors de la transformation ?

Dans ces moments là, le visage de Riley lui revenait toujours en mémoire, comme un fantôme douloureux revenu le hanter. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais, que cette part de sa vie continuerait de le poursuivre dans ses cauchemars…

- Dante, appela Jack de sa voix grave, l'ancrant à nouveau dans la réalité tandis qu'une main ferme se posait sur son épaule.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part. Pour ça, Dante en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Jack ne posait pas de questions inutiles, il restait franc et direct, mais n'avait pas cette envie maladive qu'avaient la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait de vouloir tout savoir.

Il pouvait ainsi garder pour lui cette partie de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais raconté à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était passé… ou juste le strict minimum à ses supérieurs lors de son rapport.

- On se casse, finit-il par dire d'un air détaché après avoir embrassé la ruelle d'un dernier regard. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de l'autre qui se promène toujours.

- C'est fait, répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard satisfait.

- Carrément ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement impressionné et ironique. Donc tu m'as laissé en plan dans la ruelle pour aller courir après une nana infectée ?

- Elle a débarqué en courant comme une possédée après t'avoir entendu péter la bouteille contre le mur, justifia le plus âgé en jetant un regard vers la rue à présent déserte qui s'étendait devant eux. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Tout en jetant un regard sur le cadavre de la femme qui gisait à quelques mètres de là, Dante donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de repartir à pas mesurés. Ils continuèrent leur patrouille sans aucun autre incident notoire, et arrivèrent enfin à proximité du premier avant-poste situé à quelques kilomètres des murs d'enceinte de la zone de quarantaine. Quand ils s'engagèrent dans Cambridge Street, Dante poussa un profond soupir excédé. Ils étaient obligés de passer par là, ce qui faisait qu'ils allaient devoir rencontrer l'équipe en faction pour la journée…

Chose qui n'enchantait pas du tout le jeune soldat. En grande partie parce que l'un d'entre eux était un véritable trou du cul, un connard de première catégorie si on lui demandait son avis.

- Allez, ça va bien se passer, lâcha finalement Jack en lui lançant un regard ennuyé, sûrement blasé par les engueulades incessantes entre les deux hommes. Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, me laisser parler, et tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

- Eh ! Répondit Dante en écartant les bras, un air indigné prenant place sur son visage. C'est pas de ma faute s'il me cherche tout le temps ! J'y peux rien si sa face de rat me revient pas !

- Ouais, finit par lâcher son équipier après un léger temps de silence. Mais on va quand même s'en tenir à ce que j'ai dis. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Il avait posé la question en le regardant d'un air patient, comme lorsqu'on s'adresse à un enfant récalcitrant, avant qu'un sourire ironique ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Dante lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais il ne put retenir un sourire qu'il transforma rapidement en un rictus moqueur.

- Je t'emmerde Jacky, rétorqua-t-il tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Le plus âgé fit mine d'être blessé par sa réponse en posant une main sur son cœur alors qu'un air faussement peiné prenait place sur son visage.

- Tu me brise le cœur D., sourit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Ils passèrent le reste du chemin plongés dans un silence confortable, seulement dérangé par le murmure du vent et quelques chants d'oiseaux. Puis ils purent enfin apercevoir le feu de camp qui délimitait le poste de garde. Mais personne n'était en vue. Quelques affaires de soldats étaient posées autour, signe qu'il devait bel et bien y avoir du monde, mais personne n'était en vue.

Soudainement plus alerte, Dante sortit son arme de son holster doucement et se mit à avancer en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Jack le suivait de près, le jeune homme pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre sa nuque, et ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans le camp. Le brun posa un regard circulaire sur le carrefour qui s'étendait devant eux, surveillant les moindres recoins.

- C'est pas possible qu'ils aient disparu comme ça, marmonna Jack dans son dos d'une voix perplexe.

- Peut-être que la relève met un peu de temps à s'amener, proposa le jeune homme, sa bonne humeur légèrement rehaussée par la perspective d'échapper à une entrevue directe. Ça arrive parfois.

Et alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, un cri étouffé les fit sursauter. Sans perdre une seconde, Dante se retourna pour pointer son arme dans la bonne direction, prêt à se défendre s'ils se faisaient attaquer par des infectés. Mais ce son fut bien vite suivit par les rires gras de plusieurs hommes.

Des bandits ? Non, ils n'auraient pas réussi à submerger un avant-poste armé jusqu'aux dents… et il ne semblait y avoir eu aucune lutte dans le carrefour.

- Laissez –moi ! Continua la voix qu'ils avaient entendue un peu plus tôt, tremblante de peur ou de colère.

- Ça va pas être possible ma jolie, répondit une voix masculine alors que d'autres rires résonnaient depuis la ruelle.

Et alors qu'une impression de chaleur se faisait sentir dans sa nuque et continuait sa course dans son dos, Dante verrouilla sa mâchoire, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'une colère noire pulsait à ses tempes. Il partit au pas de course vers la ruelle, entendant à peine Jack murmurer son prénom dans une supplique quasi silencieuse afin d'essayer de le retenir.

Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée.

Trois hommes se tenaient debout, l'un d'eux acculant une jeune fille dont le visage était caché par un capuchon à larges bord contre un mur. Sa grande main tannée était posée sur sa cuisse, saisissant méchamment la chair tendre de la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement, laissant échapper des halètements terrifiés. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tentait de repousser l'homme en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse pour l'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force.

- Tu nous chauffe en te baladant avec ton petit short, justifia l'un des deux autre alors qu'un sourire vicieux déformait son visage en un rictus cruel. Et t'espérais t'en sortir comme ça ? Il va bien falloir que tu nous donnes une petite compensation en guise de punition…

L'homme qui la tenait enfonça son visage dans le cou de la fille, récoltant un cri terrifié de sa part, tout en glissant sa jambe entre les siennes légèrement écartées. Elle recommença à se débattre avec plus de force encore, feulant comme un chat sauvage, puis elle montra finalement les dents et mordit son agresseur à l'oreille. Il poussa un cri rauque et s'éloigna violemment, repoussant la jeune fille contre le mur.

- Putain la salope ! Hurla le blessé en pressant une main tremblante sur sa blessure qui saignait maintenant avec abondance.

Il lança un regard féroce à la fille qui s'était redressée en position défensive, ses yeux cherchant une échappatoire. Puis il se rapprocha finalement tout en sortant un couteau de sa chaussure.

- Si jamais t'es infectée, j'te ferais la peau en prenant bien mon temps après en avoir fini avec toi, menaça-t-il d'un air féroce.

Et alors qu'il tendait le bras afin de l'attraper, la jeune femme l'esquiva et tenta une fuite vers l'entrée de la ruelle, entrant en collision avec Dante qui débarquait rapidement. La force de l'impact faillit envoyer la fille au sol, mais le jeune soldat passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère contenue alors que la jeune femme commençait à se débattre pour échapper à sa poigne.

Son capuchon était tombé en arrière, laissant apparaître un visage fin aux traits réguliers. Et durant ce laps de temps, le jeune homme en profita pour la détailler rapidement. Un cou long et fin, des épaules fines sur lesquelles cascadaient des cheveux brun foncés, le tout surplombé par un visage en forme de cœur. Ses yeux légèrement bridés étaient d'un gris si clair qu'ils semblaient transparents au jeune soldat. Mais le plus étrange sur cette jeune fille était le tatouage qu'elle portait. En forme d'étoile, il ornait son front, lui donnant un air presque mystique. Elle était belle, il devait bien l'avouer… mais ça ne justifiait pas leur comportement.

Et tandis qu'il l'exhortait au calme, elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. A cet instant, elle sembla se figer, complètement tendue entre ses bras alors que ses mains se crispaient sur sa veste.

- Vergil ? Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ses yeux gris écarquillés de surprise.

Ce simple mot fit remuer quelque chose au plus profond de lui, comme un souvenir lointain, mais il n'y fit pas attention et reporta son attention sur les trois hommes qui leur faisaient maintenant face.

- Alors ? Continua-t-il sans répondre à la fille qui se tenait maintenant tranquille.

Il la fit passer derrière lui, la poussant vers Jack qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

- Ce qu'on fait te regarde pas ! Cracha le blessé en serrant les poings de colère. Maintenant tu nous la laisse pour qu'on puisse en finir avec elle !

Un rire profondément méprisant secoua Dante qui leva les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire incrédule étirait ses lèvres.

- Tu crois vraiment aux conneries que tu débites ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main vers son adversaire. Je vais sûrement pas te laisser lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Un feulement mauvais franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'autre soldat qui se dégagea de la poigne de ses camarades qui tentaient de le calmer.

- On l'a trouvée dans un bâtiment, on allait la tester, mais cette connasse m'a mordu avant qu'on puisse le faire, lança-t-il en jetant un regard brûlant de haine vers la jeune femme qui sembla se recroqueviller derrière Jack qui tendait un bras protecteur devant elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle est infectée, alors maintenant tu vas te casser et nous laisser faire notre job !

- Mais tu crois quoi là ?! rétorqua Dante dans un rire ironique tout en faisant un pas menaçant vers l'autre. Je vous ai vus en arrivant, et n'essayes même pas de me faire croire que ce que vous faisiez c'était votre boulot.

Mais alors qu'il continuait son avancée, il sentit une main ferme l'attraper par le coude. Emporté par son élan, et ne s'attendant pas à être tiré en arrière, il bascula légèrement et sentit son dos entrer en collision avec un corps chaud.

- Bon, déclara la voix grave de Jack juste à côté de son oreille. On va tous se calmer maintenant.

Dante tourna la tête rapidement vers son équipier qui le tenait toujours, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Jack ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais le jeune homme put sentir une légère pression de la main qui était toujours agrippée à son coude en signe d'excuse.

- Déjà, tu vas lâcher ce couteau Marcus, continua Jack, les yeux rivés à la lame que tenait toujours l'autre soldat. On va prendre la relève pour ce qui est d'elle, et toi et tes petits copains vous allez rentrer à la zone de quarantaine rejoindre le reste de votre équipe.

- Sûrement pas, lâcha le soldat d'une voix venimeuse. Si cette pute est infectée, elle m'a passé le virus, alors laissez moi au moins le plaisir de la buter de mes propres mains.

- Je ne suis pas infectée ! Explosa la jeune femme tout en dardant un regard incendiaire sur son agresseur.

Et tandis que Marcus l'invectivait, Dante se dégagea de la poigne de son équipier et s'en éloigna légèrement.

- Toi, énonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. Casse-toi.

Elle sembla stupéfaite un instant alors qu'un flot d'insultes sortait de la bouche de l'autre soldat.

- Et si elle est infectée, t'y penses pas un peu non ? Eructa Marcus d'un air presque psychotique, toujours fermement agrippé à son couteau de chasse. Espèce de connard !

- Rien à foutre, répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle tout en levant un sourcil.

- Allez ! L'interpella-t-il en levant les mains pour la presser d'agir. Dégage nous ton petit cul de là, fissa !

Elle fit quelques pas vers la rue, les yeux rivés sur eux en cas de faux plan.

- J'te laisserais sûrement pas faire ça, mec ! Ecuma l'autre en faisant un pas vers l'avant, mais Dante se mit sur son chemin, s'interposant entre lui et la jeune femme.

- De toute façon qu'elle soit infectée ou pas, c'est du pareil au même ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Si elle l'est, elle mourra, tuée par des soldats, et si elle l'est pas, elle se fera bouffer par les infectés du coin. Dans tous les cas, elle crève, t'es pas content ?

- Elle reste là, grogna Marcus d'une voix menaçante en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Dante qui haussa les sourcils d'un air à présent méprisant, énervé par la ténacité de son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Marc', hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique. T'arrives pas à emballer une fille alors tu t'en remets au viol ? On aurait quelque chose à compenser peut-être ?

Il y eut un léger blanc du côté de l'autre qui finit ensuite par pousser un grognement rauque tout en se mettant en position d'attaque. Et durant ce laps de temps, le jeune soldat put apercevoir la fille partir en courant vers un immeuble de la rue pour ensuite s'y engouffrer, semblant se faire avaler par un quelconque monstre gigantesque et imaginaire.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, marmonna Jack d'une voix blasée tout en posant une main sur ses yeux en une mimique affligée.

- T'aurais vraiment pas dû l'ouvrir Dante, cracha Marcus. Je vais te faire la peau, enfoiré !

Et sur ces mots, le soldat fendit l'air d'un geste rapide, faisant siffler la lame de son couteau vers le jeune homme qui esquiva rapidement en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le brun profita du bras tendu et abattit le tranchant de sa main sur le poignet de l'autre qui poussa un sifflement de douleur tout en lâchant son arme qui s'échoua au sol dans un tintement sonore.

Sans y jeter un œil, Dante la balaya hors de portée d'un coup de pied en adoptant une position défensive, un sourire méprisant étirant ses lèvres.

- Bah voilà, lança le jeune homme en feignant l'enthousiasme. Maintenant on est à égalité toi et moi Marc' !

- J'vais te massacrer ta petite gueule connard ! Grogna Marcus en se déplaçant légèrement vers la gauche.

Le jeune homme amorça un crochet du droit, vite paré par Dante qui lui asséna deux coups de poing rapides dans les côtes, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Ça faisait un bien fou de se défouler après un si long moment sans altercations et le brun en profitait largement. Sa taille, plus petite que celle de son adversaire, lui donnait l'avantage dans le combat, lui permettant d'esquiver rapidement avant d'attaquer avec plus de force encore. Voyant son assaillant prendre son élan avant de se lancer vers lui pour le plaquer contre le mur, Dante le laissa venir, attrapant le poignet tendu vers son visage et refermant son autre main presque délicatement sur le coude. Il utilisa la force de Marcus contre lui, le tirant en avant tout en faisant un tour sur lui-même après avoir reculé d'un pas pour le plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle. Il y eut un bruit mat, suivit d'un juron étouffé tandis que le jeune soldat tordait le bras de son adversaire dans son dos pour prendre appui dessus, l'empêchant efficacement de se dérober pour attaquer à nouveau.

- Je dois dire que tu t'améliores, Marcus, lâcha le jeune homme en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de l'autre qui se débattait sans résultat. T'as presque faillit me toucher…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un coude le cueillit aux côtes, le faisant reculer de quelques pas tandis que tout l'air présent dans ses poumons se vidait sous l'effet de la douleur. Il resta un instant plié en deux, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, avant de se redresser pour parer pauvrement le coup de pied que lui envoyait Marcus. La force de ce dernier le fit tomber sur le côté, s'écorchant les mains sur l'asphalte brûlant de la rue alors que sa tête entrait en collision avec une benne, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Sonné, il secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, mais dans ce laps de temps, il put sentir quelqu'un l'agripper par le col pour le redresser à moitié avec brutalité.

- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule Dante, se moqua Marcus tandis qu'un rire méprisant le secouait. Alors maintenant, je vais te faire rentrer dans le crâne à grands coups de poings que toi et ta copine, vous allez partir vous enfiler ailleurs et nous laisser la fille pour qu'on s'en occupe. T'as compris, fils de pute ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing qui envoya la tête du jeune homme sur le côté, aggravant son malaise qui le laissait légèrement amorphe. C'était comme si tout était assourdit autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre Jack l'appeler tout en essayant d'aller l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et ce fut avec un léger temps de retard qu'il comprit la tirade de Marcus.

Puis tout se déclencha. Comme si Marcus avait appuyé sur un bouton pour le remettre en marche, Dante attrapa le deuxième coup de poing qui lui était destiné, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le jeune homme pouvait presque sentir la colère pulser dans tout son corps à travers ses veines, lui insufflant assez de force pour se défendre à nouveau. Et tandis que l'autre soldat essayait de dégager son poing de la poigne du brun, ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de son autre main pour approcher son visage du sien.

- T'as dis quoi là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante après avoir craché un mélange de salive et de sang par terre.

Et sans laisser le temps à Marcus de répondre, il lui asséna un coup de tête avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Un craquement sonore retentit autour d'eux tandis que le soldat lâchait le jeune homme pour essayer de se reculer, mais Dante le tenait toujours par le col. Il se releva et traîna l'autre derrière lui avant de le faire tomber afin d'inverser les rôles.

Une colère noire l'animait, on ne manquait pas de respect à sa mère, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle… et on n'insultait surtout pas Jack !

Il se mit à califourchon sur son adversaire, et lui mit coups de poing sur coups de poing sans discontinuer. Comme une machine, il s'appliqua méchamment à faire le plus mal possible, frappant dans un angle spécifique pour que toutes ses phalanges s'enfoncent dans la chair de son adversaire. Il entendit d'autres bruits de lutte et crut entendre son nom au milieu du grondement assourdissant que produisait son sang à ses oreilles, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention pour se concentrer sur Marcus dont les tentatives de défense se faisaient de moins en moins présentes.

Puis quelqu'un le saisit par le col pour le tirer en arrière avec violence, l'éloignant efficacement de l'autre soldat qui resta étendu au sol. Il tenta de se défaire de la poigne de la personne qui le tenait, mais ils tombèrent vers l'arrière et Dante poussa un feulement agressif quand une douleur dans son poignet fusa. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de son attaquant inconnu dans sa nuque et son torse se soulever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration contre son dos.

Lançant brusquement son bras en arrière, il envoya son coude dans le visage du soldat qui le maintenait, récoltant une exclamation douloureuse tandis que les bras qui le tenaient lâchaient prise un bref instant. D'un mouvement rapide, il voulut se redresser pour s'échapper et ainsi retourner rosser Marcus, mais l'autre le saisit par les poignets, les ramenant contre son torse et verrouillant son étreinte, l'emprisonnant ainsi et l'empêchant de se débattre. La douleur dans son poignet empira, remontant dans son bras jusqu'à son épaule, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'arrêter de batailler mais restant tout de même alerte.

Ses yeux restaient rivés à l'autre soldat qui se relevait maintenant avec difficultés, aidé de ses camarades. Un sourire féroce prit place sur son visage quand il détailla celui de son adversaire qui saignait abondamment, des bleus violacés prenant forme à mesure que le temps passait.

- Alors ? Lança-t-il avec un mépris presque euphorique frôlant l'hystérie. On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Il ressentait un besoin presque viscéral de faire mal à cet homme qui avait osé insulter les seules personnes qu'il considérait le plus en ce bas monde. Ce putain de monde de fous. Et ça, jamais il ne le pardonnerait…

- DANTE ! Cria presque la voix paniquée de Jack dans l'oreille du jeune homme qui eut un sursaut.

A présent calmé, il se retourna et put distinguer les traits réguliers de son ami qui le fixait d'un air inquiet et énervé. Un bleu commençait à se former à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'un trait de sang parcourait son menton, signe qu'il avait dû se blesser à l'intérieur de la joue sous l'impact du coude de son coéquipier. A la vue des dégâts qu'il avait causé, Dante sentit ses tripes se nouer tandis qu'un sentiment de honte l'envahissait. Et alors que Jack le lâchait progressivement, un cri aigu, empreint de folie meurtrière envahit la scène et un homme infecté arriva en courant droit sur eux depuis un immeuble à quelques mètres de là.

Poussant un juron sonore, Dante chercha à attraper ses armes mais ses mains ensanglantées et tuméfiées le faisaient maintenant trop souffrir. Et alors que l'infecté allait se jeter sur eux, un coup de feu retentit tandis que sa tête volait en éclats.

Toute la scène semblait s'être figée et le jeune soldat expira lourdement, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout en s'affaissant sur Jack qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI, BON SANG ! Rugit une voix caverneuse à leur gauche, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Avec un peu de retard, Dante leva les yeux sur leur sauveur, et ce qu'il vit ne lui plût pas… mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Un des haut gradé de la zone était venu accompagner la relève de l'équipe de l'avant-poste.

- Et merde, marmonna-t-il en soupirant de dépit.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le caporal posa un regard incendiaire sur lui, les ailes de ses narines frémissant de colère.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre, lâcha-t-il avant de s'approcher d'un pas rapide. Je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de toute cette histoire, soldat ?

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le jeune homme qui se releva doucement pour prendre une position de garde à vous, imité rapidement par ses camarades. L'homme s'approcha d'eux pour les jauger d'un œil dur.

- Je n'ai fais que remettre le soldat Dickson à sa place, monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton officiel, les yeux braqués vers l'avant comme un bon petit toutou.

Il avait toujours eu horreur des règles instaurées sur le respect des plus hauts gradés…

- Bien sûr, rétorqua son supérieur d'un air presque ennuyé. Et qu'avait-il fait pour mériter passage à tabac aussi… spectaculaire ?

- Il a insulté ma mère, lança Dante tout en posant un regard venimeux sur Marcus dont le nez saignait toujours avec abondance.

Les sourcils du gradé se levèrent, disparaissant presque entièrement sous sa casquette de caporal tandis qu'un air presque incrédule prenait place sur son visage.

- Et cela justifie votre manquement au devoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Et alors que le brun allait répliquer, l'autre l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main.

- Vous avez négligé de protéger la zone, privilégiant votre pauvre fierté blessée au détriment des autres ! Asséna le caporal, son ton montant de plus en plus alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge. Mais quel âge avez-vous, nom de Dieu ? Vous avez risqué votre vie et celle de vos coéquipiers !

- Nous n'étions pas en faction à l'avant-poste, mais en patrouille dans le secteur, défendit-il en interrompant l'autre homme qui sembla s'énerver encore plus.

Et à cet instant, il se rendit seulement compte de la connerie qu'il venait de lâcher… et oui, il n'était pas vraiment une lumière sous le joug de la colère mais bon…

Il pouvait presque sentir l'envie quasi meurtrière qui semblait émaner de Jack venir vers lui par vagues tandis que son regard lui brûlait la nuque.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, énonça le gradé d'une voix presque tremblante sous la lutte qu'il faisait pour garder sa colère sous contrôle. Vous avez dérangé l'équipe en faction pour une bagarre de gamins ?!

- Ils étaient en train d'agresser une jeune femme, monsieur, intervint finalement Jack d'une voix claire et posée. Ils avaient déserté leur poste quand nous sommes arrivés, nous somme juste intervenus pour aider la fille.

Le caporal laissa errer son regard sur la scène quelques secondes, comme si le décor contenait toutes les réponses, avant de poser les yeux sur Jack.

- Et où est cette fille maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme à présent. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je ne la vois nulle part, soldat.

- Elle s'est enfuie quand la situation est devenue… hors de contrôle, monsieur, avoua son coéquipier d'une voix contrite.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous portez là une accusation grave envers vos camarades, soldats, continua le gradé, son regard alternant entre Dante et son acolyte. Et sans preuve, je ne peux pas donner suite-

- Elle a mordu le soldat Dickson à l'oreille quand il a tenté un rapprochement non consenti, interrompit Dante en serrant les poings de colère, sentant ainsi pulser ses jointures meurtries douloureusement.

Sans un mot, le caporal fit quelques pas afin de se trouver face à Marcus qui se tenait toujours piteusement le nez, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui en coulait avec abondance. Quand il aperçut la morsure nette qui ornait son oreille droite, Dante put presque sentir la colère traverser l'homme qui lutta quelques secondes pour ne pas exploser.

- Vous, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix menaçante alors que Marcus semblait se recroqueviller sous son regard acéré. Vous passerez le reste du mois à récurer la moindre parcelle de votre bâtiment, et soyez certain que vous ne remettrez plus les pieds dans un poste de garde avant d'avoir appris les bonnes manières. Vous allez vous faire examiner et demain, vous partirez avec l'équipe Alpha à la première heure. Vous les accompagnerez pendant toute la durée de leur mission. Le comité de discipline prendra les mesures nécessaires pour ce qui est de votre sanction pour un abandon de poste.

Vache quand même le type, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que la zone de confort autour de la zone de quarantaine pour faire des patrouilles. Et maintenant il l'envoyait faire un raid dangereux loin, très, très loin ?

Même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas Marcus, Dante se sentit malgré tout légèrement mal pour l'autre homme. Il n'aurait pas voulu être dans la même situation que lui…

Le gradé ordonna aux autres soldats de rompre, et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il ramena son attention sur les deux seuls restants avant de pousser un soupir blasé.

- J'ai bien envie de te dégrader pour les conneries que tu alignes en un temps record Dante, maugréa-t-il, le ton radouci, en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants après avoir retiré sa casquette. Mais, par égard pour ta mère, et parce que je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, je ne vais pas le faire.

Le jeune soldat se permit de lâcher un léger soupir de soulagement tout en sentant ses muscles se relâcher. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de redevenir le bleu le l'équipe qui s'occupe surtout de transporter le matériel nécessaire aux autres.

- Mais je vais quand même devoir sévir, continua le plus vieux en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Vous allez accompagner l'équipe Alpha vous aussi.

Et alors qu'il entendait la sentence tomber, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui tombait sur l'estomac. Quand il voulut répliquer, le caporal lui fit un signe rapide de se taire en secouant la tête.

- J'aurais aimé éviter ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix gamin, lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave. Vous allez rentrer dans la zone, vous faire soigner, et rester tranquilles jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rompez !

- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas été préparés pour les missions longues ! Lança tout de même Dante avec amertume avant de se retourner pour se diriger à grands pas vers les murs d'enceinte qui se dessinaient à quelques kilomètres de là. Tout ça c'est que des conneries !

L'homme ne répondit rien et les laissa partir sans un mot de plus.

…

Allongé sur un lit de camp, Dante attendait que l'infirmière arrive tout en regardant d'un air ennuyé le néon d'un autre âge qui pendouillait tristement au dessus de lui, projetant une lumière d'un jaune sale. Après être rentrés dans la zone, Jack et lui avaient été emmenés dans le bâtiment aménagé pour devenir une infirmerie. Ils avaient attendu quelques instants, assis sur des chaises bancales, plongés dans un silence inconfortable.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit à son partenaire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le carrefour pour rentrer, se sentant trop responsable et étant persuadé que Jack lui en voulait. Il avait donc attendu le bon moment pour s'excuser.

Mais ce moment n'était pas venu, et ils avaient été séparés et amenés dans des salles de soin afin d'être remis en état.

Avec un soupir, le jeune soldat amena ses mains devant ses yeux pour les examiner. Ses jointures étaient couvertes de sang, la peau ayant presque éclaté sous la violence qu'il avait mit dans ses coups de poing. Il repensa à la bagarre, et un sourire mauvais prit place sur ses lèvres quand il s'imagina l'état dans lequel Marcus devait se trouver actuellement. Ce connard allait au moins faire plus attention à ne pas se trouver sur sa route maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit, mais il s'interrompit bien vite quand sa pommette légèrement gonflée et sa lèvre fendue le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Tout en poussant un soupir frustré, il porta une main à ses lèvres afin d'essuyer le sang qui perlait. Quand il ramena ses doigts devant ses yeux, le liquide rouge qui les maculait l'hypnotisa quelques secondes. Le monde autour de lui sembla s'estomper alors qu'une voix paniquée résonnait tout au fond de son esprit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait et un bruit assourdissant prit le pas, le faisant sursauter violemment tandis qu'il retournait à la réalité.

A présent assis sur le lit, il pouvait sentir qu'une sueur froide et moite lui collait à la peau alors qu'un léger tremblement le parcourait. Il se sentait nauséeux, engourdit, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un mauvais rêve. Et tandis qu'il se concentrait pour reprendre le contrôle, une jeune femme habillée d'un uniforme blanc entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau chargé d'instruments médicaux.

- Alors Dante, commença-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en prenant place sur un tabouret devant lui après avoir posé sa charge sur une petite tablette. On a encore fait des bêtises ?

- Tu me connais Mary, plaisanta-t-il tout en lui faisant une moue séductrice. Il faut pas me chercher, sinon ça chauffe.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et se mit ensuite à la tâche, examinant ses blessures d'un œil expert avant de les soigner efficacement.

- Il va falloir que je te recouse ici, déclara-t-elle, un air concentré durcissant les traits de son beau visage, ses mains tenant délicatement la main droite de Dante.

La peau sur ses jointures avait presque entièrement éclaté, laissant la chair à vif. Il avait utilisé toute la force qu'il pouvait dans son bras droit pour frapper l'autre, et vu qu'il était droitier, sa main droite ne l'avait pas bien supporté. La gauche, au contraire, n'avait eu besoin que de désinfectant et d'un bandage propre et bien serré.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc derrière son oreille en se penchant sur sa blessure, et le jeune soldat permit à ses pensées de vagabonder un peu.

Elle était belle, son corps frêle surmonté d'une masse de boucles bien dessinées lui donnait un air presque angélique, accentué par ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Bien sûr, le jeune homme l'avait draguée. Et ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps, mais ça n'avait pas duré, Dante étant un peu trop frivole, et elle un peu trop amoureuse. La séparation s'était mal passée, et après quelques mois passés dans un silence mauvais, ils avaient fini par se reparler et devenir plus ou moins amis.

Une seule chose l'avait laissé profondément perplexe durant les semaines qu'avaient durée leur relation. Mary n'avait jamais apprécié Jack. Dès leur première rencontre. Et depuis ce moment, elle n'avait cessé de montrer une agressivité presque jalouse envers son ami.

Quand il lui avait demandé la raison à la fin de leur histoire, elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, se bornant seulement à le traiter de crétin fini.

Il n'avait pas creusé plus que ça par après.

Après tout, le cerveau d'une femme était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pleinement. Et puis tant qu'il pouvait se satisfaire de temps en temps, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pas besoin d'avoir la science infuse quand on se tape quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra pas le lendemain. Les histoires courtes étaient tellement plus simples…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par une légère douleur dans la main alors que la jeune femme terminait de recoudre.

- Voilà, déclara-t-elle tout en reposant ses instruments médicaux sur le petit plateau avec les compresses salies. Evite d'arracher les points, et ne force pas trop sur ton poignet gauche, il est foulé.

Elle lui tendit une attelle qu'il sangla rapidement avec son aide autour du poignet blessé, puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas afin de l'examiner entièrement.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Dante, continua-t-elle alors qu'une expression presque triste assombrissait ses traits, mais elle fut vite remplacée par un masque d'indifférence. Tu devras repasser d'ici une semaine pour que je t'enlève les fils, alors évite les ennuis d'ici là.

- Très bien, répondit-il tout en se levant pour attraper sa veste. Merci Mary.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle balaya d'un rire ironique tout en lui faisant une légère tape sur le bras.

- Allez, va-t-en maintenant, et que je ne revois pas avant la fin de la semaine !

Tout en faisant un signe de la main, il s'engagea dans les couloirs désertés d'un pas nonchalant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il avait bien envie de faire un petit tour dehors pour se griller une cigarette, mais il était déjà suffisamment tard.

Et puisqu'ils allaient devoir accompagner l'équipe Alpha durant leur raid à des kilomètres de là, ils allaient devoir se lever aux aurores. Donc, autant ne pas traîner.

Son poignet le lançait encore un peu, mais l'attelle le maintenait suffisamment bien en place pour qu'il ne subisse aucun à-coup. Il passa la double porte et traversa la cour d'un bon pas, savourant l'air frais qui lui caressa le visage. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Et il rêvait d'une douche fraîche…

Il entra ensuite dans leur bâtiment et monta les deux étages qui le séparaient de son dortoir. Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt devant la porte en ne voyant aucune lumière en dessous, signe que Jack était déjà couché. Et après avoir poussé un soupir silencieux, il ouvrit en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et aucun bruit ne perturbait le calme qui régnait. Dante enleva ses chaussures, les laissant près de la porte, et laissa glisser son manteau au sol avant d'avancer vers le lit superposé qui trônait au coin droit de la pièce.

Il passa quelques secondes dans un noir des plus complets, avant que ses yeux ne s'accoutument à l'obscurité. Tout en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, ses yeux accrochèrent la forme allongée de son coéquipier dans le lit du dessous.

- Jack, appela-t-il le jeune homme sans prendre la peine de chuchoter. Tu dors ?

L'autre émit un grognement rauque avant de remuer légèrement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais sans se décourager, Dante se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de son ami, son dos écrasant le torse de Jack qui poussa un grognement plus sonore que le premier.

- Dégage de là Dante, lâcha son équipier de sous ses couvertures en gigotant légèrement. T'es lourd !

- Tu m'as même pas attendu, continua le brun sans prendre en compte les protestations de l'autre. T'aurais pu le faire.

Un soupir emplit de frustration à la limite du grognement se fit entendre, et Jack se redressa avec une rapidité surprenante qui désarçonna le jeune homme. A présent à moitié couché sur les jambes de son partenaire, Dante s'assit à son tour pour lui faire face.

- J'ai pas le droit de faire la gueule cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-il tout en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. On s'est quand même fait sucrer notre SEUL jour de libre dans le mois parce que tu as voulu protéger ta petite fierté quand même !

A ce mouvement, le jeune soldat put apercevoir le bleu violacé qui tâchait le visage de son ami, et la honte qu'il avait sentit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le submergea à nouveau.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il tout en baissant la tête, ramenant ses mains devant lui pour les regarder d'un air contrit.

Il foirait vraiment tout en ce moment, il fallait bien le dire. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs… pas de famille même…

Putain de merde.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, et Dante put sentir les doigts frais de Jack se fermer sur son poignet droit tandis qu'il examinait sa main à son tour.

- C'est bon, répondit-t-il, le ton radoucit. De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, vu la tête brûlée que t'es.

Son équipier lui adressa un demi-sourire tandis que sa main lui ébouriffait les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Tout en se dégageant de sa poigne, Dante lui fit un doigt et lui asséna un faux coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- J'suis pas une tête brûlée, protesta-t-il mollement alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage.

- Oh que si, rétorqua Jack en hochant la tête. Mais bon, tu as voulu protéger mon honneur bafoué, donc je te pardonne.

Un rire ironique secoua son équipier, et le jeune soldat put sentir sa nuque le brûler légèrement sous l'accès de honte qu'il ressentit au souvenir de son pétage de câble.

- Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, hein !

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Jack tout en passant une main derrière la nuque de Dante pour ensuite l'attirer contre lui. Merci.

Le front ainsi appuyé sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, en profitant pour respirer l'odeur presque rassurante qui émanait de lui. Une légère odeur de menthe mélangée à celle plus musquée de café entourait constamment son ami. Il laissa les minutes défiler lentement, écoutant la respiration égale de Jack dont les doigts caressaient légèrement sa nuque. Puis il se redressa en douceur avant d'adresser un sourire sincère à son ami qui le lui rendit en le relâchant. Sa blessure au visage attira à nouveau l'attention de Dante qui sentit son estomac se serrer. Situé juste au coin de la bouche, il obligeait Jack à lui faire un demi-sourire.

- Désolé pour ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible tout en posant ses doigts sur le menton de son équipier.

Ce dernier afficha un air perplexe pendant quelques secondes.

- T'as bien faillis me casser une dent, espèce d'andouille, plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil qu'il voulut légèrement accusateur. Mais heureusement pour toi, mon sourire ravageur n'a pas été abîmé.

- Heureusement oui, répondit le brun d'une voix ironique tandis qu'un rire lui échappait avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. Mais quand même, je t'ai blessé… alors, pardon.

Puis, mu par un quelconque sentiment, le brun se pencha en avant et frôla le bleu de ses lèvres délicatement. Il se recula ensuite un peu avec lenteur après quelques secondes passées sans bouger. Il resta là, les yeux fixés sur la blessure de Jack, puis il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami.

Il put lire une profonde confusion dans ses yeux verts, mêlée à quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. Il crut y voir un éclair teinté de frustration, ou de peine, puis tout sembla disparaitre aussitôt tandis qu'un demi-sourire étirait les lèvres de Jack. Il lui lança un regard curieux auquel Dante répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, mais ma mère avait l'habitude de faire ça quand je me blessais, justifia-t-il en se laissant aller contre son partenaire une nouvelle fois. Enfin je crois…

Un rire silencieux secoua son ami, son qui se répercuta dans sa poitrine tout contre l'oreille du brun. Il était bien comme ça, l'épaule calée contre le torse de son équipier, et sa tête posée sur son épaule. Le temps passa, et Dante sentit le sommeil réclamer ses droits sur son corps perclus de courbatures. Et ce fut dans un état de semi inconscience qu'il se remémora sa réaction.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, même lorsque Jack avait eu un bras fracturé lors d'une confrontation avec un groupe de bandits. Et il pouvait bien le dire, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort de vouloir soigner quelqu'un. Pourtant, par cette action, il avait voulu atténuer la douleur que Jack pouvait ressentir par sa faute.

Quelque chose d'autre lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit, mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se rappelait seulement qu'il s'était empressé de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Puis, soudainement affolé par cette idée inconnue, il se redressa, reprenant conscience presque violemment, et se leva.

- Bon, j'vais aller me pieuter moi, lâcha-t-il tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bonne nuit.

Jack lui fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner dans son lit pour s'enterrer sous ses couvertures. Sans prendre la peine de prendre une douche, Dante se déshabilla rapidement et enfila son pantalon de pyjama avant de monter dans son lit.

Il s'affala de tout son long sur son matelas tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être, et sombra dans l'oubli, bercé par le rythme lent de la respiration de son camarade de chambrée.


End file.
